


The Light on your Skin

by Redqueenswrath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angel Powers, Coming Untouched, Grace Bondage, Grace Sex, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redqueenswrath/pseuds/Redqueenswrath
Summary: Every now and then, Gabriel retreats to one of a handful of sacred places on Earth to restore his Grace. Sam loves to come along.





	

Being an Archangel cut off from the Heavenly Host meant that Gabriel had to get inventive with ways to replenish his Grace. It took him a few hundred years, but he had discovered a handful of places on Earth that were primeval, as close to Creation and the Garden as it was possible to get. The ice caves of Amarnath Yatra in India, Stonehenge in Great Britain, Basum Lake in Tibet, the Anasazi lines in New Mexico… there were dozens of them if you just knew what to look for. But his favorite spot by far was the Daintree Rainforest. Hopping to Australia every time he started to run low on mojo was a bit of a chore, but Father was it worth it. 

 

That’s where Gabriel was now, sitting under a fifty-foot tall waterfall. Every droplet of water that crashed down on his head filled his being with Grace, and the ArchHerald sighed in relief as the roaring water rejuvenated him. He cracked open an amber eye that glowed with restored power, taking in the sight in front of him. Just outside the pounding water, his beloved and mate Sam was floating on his back in the crystal clear water, as naked as the day he was born. Sam’s hazel eyes were shut and a small, blissful smile graced his lips as he drifted along, more than halfway asleep and safely buoyed by his lover’s Grace.

 

Gabriel sighed happily, content to let this primeval place fill him to the brim with Grace and watch his bondmate snooze. He felt his cock stir slightly, but the urgency of it was muted by the handful of excellent orgasms the pair had under their belt today. Sam had tagged along for several of these excursions and had been equal parts amused and shocked by the level of desire these places brought out in his angelic mate. It made Gabriel feel like a fledgeling again, experiencing the overwhelming pleasure and joy of joining with another being for the first time.

 

As though he could feel his mate’s eyes upon him, Sam’s eyes fluttered open. He turned his head slightly, a blissed out and sated smile dancing across his lips as he observed his angel in turn. Gabriel smirked at the banked desire in the human’s hazel globes and stretched, flexing his damp wings and putting his naked form on display for his mate. Sam’s prick gave an answering bob as it started to harden all over again. The human rolled over and started towards his husband with languid strokes, fully aware of Gabriel eyeing the bunch and pull of his muscled back and ass hungrily. 

 

Sam ducked under the water and resurfaced, letting the water push his long hair back and out of his eyes. He stalked towards his mate, a faint hint of golden Grace twinkling in the human’s eyes as he reached for the closest wing. Gabriel hummed approvingly, letting his Grace wash over his lover, tracing invisible swirls and whorls across the miles of golden skin. Sam gave a soft groan, digging his fingers into the soft down of the underside of Gabriel’s uppermost left wing. Gabriel purred in response and slithered off the rock he was perched on, gathering the taller man in his arms. Their lips met in a soft, unhurried press of skin, exchanging breath as much as kissing, and Gabriel crowded his mate back against the sun-warmed stone behind them. Sam tangled his free hand into Gabriel’s soaked curls and tugged gently, trying to take control of the kiss, but Gabriel pulled away a hair and popped him on the ass.

 

“Not a chance, Samshine.” The Archangel chuckled against his human’s lips. Completely defying the fact that Sam was a clear foot taller than him and probably thirty or forty pounds heavier, Gabriel cupped his mate’s rear in both hands and lifted him up effortlessly. Sam laughed at the blatant abuse of Grace, bright and carefree. Gabriel loved that their visits to these places seemed to bring that out in his love, that all of Sam’s worries and cares seemed to fall away in the face of such ancient beauty, taking years off the human’s face and weight off his shoulders. 

 

Gabriel carried his beloved over to the bank of the river and laid him down on the soft grass, pressing openmouthed kisses to Sam’s chest as he did so. He indulged in several lazy thrusts against Sam’s rapidly thickening cock, and the pair moaned in unison. Sam tried to arch against him, but Gabriel clicked his fingers and the human found himself restrained hand and foot by Gabriel’s Grace. If he looked carefully, he could see the golden ropes shimmering around his wrists and ankles, drawn tight and binding him to the forest floor more effectively than any stake. Sam moaned loudly, his cock announcing his enthusiastic consent with a thick bead of precum bubbling up.

 

The angel flicked his tongue out to gather the errant drop of saline before it could trickle down Sam’s considerable length. Gabriel smirked when Sam whined, trying to chase his mate’s tongue as it was withdrawn. He twiddled his fingers, gathering tendrils of Grace to dance up and down Sam’s body, touching and tickling and teasing. Sam lit up, arching and moaning wantonly as he was teased by an impossible number of hands simultaneously. One tendril caressed his nipple, another dipped into his bellybutton like a tongue, a third wrapped around his cock and gave it an agonizingly slow stroke.

 

Sam worried his lip with his teeth, trying to hold back a scream as he was teased mercilessly. He arched and bucked, chasing after the dozens of sensations crawling all over his skin, nearly biting through his bottom lip as a thin rope of Grace teased at his hole. Sam was loose and open from their repeated couplings, although the water had washed away the remnants of lube and come, and the tendril slipped in with no resistance. The golden rope coiled into him, seeking out and caressing his prostate with unerring accuracy.

 

“Let me hear you, baby. I want to hear your beautiful voice screaming for me.” Gabriel urged, his Grace simultaneously tweaking Sam’s right nipple, caressing his cheek, stroking over his balls, and grinding against his sweet spot. Sam shrieked, hopelessly thrashing against the Grace-ropes under the assault. Gabriel hummed approvingly, breaking off into a startled moan when Sam’s tongue flicked out to touch the tendril of Grace that was petting his lips.

 

Emboldened by Gabriel’s response, Sam flattened his tongue and gave the strand of Grace a long, slow lick. The Archangel shuddered, his torment of the human momentarily grinding to a halt as Sam worked his Grace as though it was the angel’s cock. Sam sucked it past his lips, suckling at the tip before drawing it in even deeper. He bucked his hips as much as he could, reminding the Archangel that he was supposed to be doing something.

 

Gabriel gave a hoarse chuckle and returned his attention to the thread of Grace that was working Sam’s hole. He widened it, driving it in and out with the slow, relentless thrusts of a machine. Sam moaned around his mouthful and swirled his tongue around it in blatant mimicry of the blowjob move that never failed to make Gabriel fall apart at the seams. Gabriel shook from head to toe and ground the heel of his hand into his cock in a desperate attempt to stave off the untouched orgasm Sam had nearly triggered.

 

Sam, far too observant asshole that he was, snickered around the Grace-cock in his mouth and deepthroated it, humming around it the way he loved to do Gabriel’s length. The angel retaliated by shifting a narrow thread of Grace from Sam’s hip to the head of his cock, barely giving the human time to process what was about to happen before dipping it into the slit. Sam howled, thrashing wildly. They had toyed with sounding before, but the feeling of having his dick lit up from the inside by the molten honey that was Gabriel’s Grace was far too much for him to process and he came, dragged under the tidal wave of his orgasm as stripes of cum splashed as high as his sternum.

  
The Archangel watched with fascination as his human came without a single hand on him, drinking in the sight greedily before he dropped to the ground between Sam’s splayed legs. With one long, slow push, Gabriel bottomed out in his mate, shuddering as he felt his own orgasm bearing down on him. He barely lasted a handful of thrusts before he was spilling inside his human, Sam’s name on his lips in a dozen languages as he shouted his completion to the heavens. The golden Archangel collapsed over his lover, barely able to summon up the will to snap his fingers. Instantly, the pair were clean and bundled under Sam’s favorite quilt. His newly freed hands came up to stroke the angel’s back languidly, the human already drifting off. Gabriel smiled and joined him, his contented purrs morphing into soft snores over Sam’s heart.


End file.
